


New Addition to the Family//Phan

by mani_txt



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell Has A Dog, Dan Howell and Phil Lester Get a Dog, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mani_txt/pseuds/mani_txt
Summary: Dan and Phil get a dog. Finally.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	New Addition to the Family//Phan

**Author's Note:**

> just fyi this fix is based in a world where the pandemic didn't happen, a dream world for us all tbh *sigh*

It had been a year and a half since Phil had introduced Norman to their household (without warning Dan beforehand, which is so rude, in Dan's words) and they had been stoked to be able to take care of the beautiful betta. They had grown so attached to Norman in such a short span of time, and weirdly it wasn't just them, their whole fan-base found the betta equally as amazing and adorably.

Now, Phil had been thinking.   
After uploading that video about the pigeon, Steve, who wouldn't stop coming back to him and Dan for more food and affection, he got a lot of support for actually adopting the pigeon. While he wouldn't essentially add Steve directly to the list of household members, he'd still like to think that the pigeon was up there in the list of 'animals that he's grown close to' (its a shockingly long list that includes a specific deer from Japan). 

But now, because he had gotten so many people requesting him to adopt a pigeon, that got his brain shouting at him to finally give in to the urge and get a puppy. He's been thinking about it for years, talking to Dan about it for years, he's even paused multiple times in front of the pet shop while being outside running some errand. When he thought about it, really, nothing was actually stopping him apart from the fact that the dog won't have much room to play or run around, since they still live in a flat; but then again his brain supplies him that their flat isn't small to say the least, a dog would have plenty of space to be happy here. It also wasn't an issue with the landlord, they'd moved out of that place that didn't allow them to have pets long ago, for complete different reasons. 

So what was stopping him? Well, to put it in short, commitment issues.   
Adopting a dog seems like a big thing. Its literally having another living, breathing, creature to care for. Not that Norman isn't the same, but at the same time he isn't, a dog just doesn't feel the same as a fish. Phil has been preparing himself to do this for about four years and he thinks its about time. They should finally get a dog. 

~time skip~ 

Phil is stood outside the pet shop with Dan by his side and determination on his face. He can do this! This is what his life has been leading up to!   
He walks in and immediately is faced with about ten to twelve different colours and breed of adorable puppies. He has to coo at each and every one of them, no questions asked. Then comes the big decision, which one of them does he want in his life, permanently. His immediate answer is: all, but he knows he can't do that so he tries to choose instead. After scanning over all the puppies multiple times and whining to Dan about "why can't we get three!?" his eyes finally land of a particularly soft looking Doodle. He coos again, he has to. 

"Hey Dan, can we go look at that adorable pile of fluff?"   
Dan looks over to where Phil pointed and immediately coos while also laughing at Phil.   
They walk over to the Doodle puppy and crouch down to its level.   
"Hello there little guy" Dan says in his 'voice reserved for small baby animals', as Phil calls it.   
"Hello can we know this guy's name?" Phil asks the lady who had been introducing the puppies to them.

"Ah that's Noodle, our baby Doodle, i know not that creative of a name" she says while chuckling to herself. Honestly, if it were up to Phil he would've also named the dog Noodle, since it had curly messy brown fur covering the entirety of its body.   
"We would like to adopt him" Phil smiled at the lady, looking at Dan who was still making fond baby faces at the dog. He almost cooed at Dan. Almost. But he repressed it since they were in public and actively cooing at someone im public was a tad weird, even if that someone was your boyfriend. 

Eventually after getting all the paperwork done, they had him, they had adopting Noodle the Doodle. Phil giggled to himself while just thinking about how funny it would be to introduce Noodle to anyone. They walked back home with Noodle on a leash in front of them, it was getting fairly late to be walking a dog but they lived close enough to the pet shop so that they could get back before sundown. 

Well, now they had a dog. Phil was sat petting Noodle while Dan was taking pictures. He was still thinking how he would introduce the dog without accidentally exploding the internet with a single video, again.   
Oh well, all that would come later for now, they had Noodle the Doodle, a new member of the family.


End file.
